Mockingjay - An alternate ending
by captain.fang
Summary: A rewrite of Mockingjay from the end of chapter 22. What would it be like if some of your favourite characters survived? Panem post-rebellion transforms into a world Katniss could only dream of. But not before she gets her revenge ;)
1. Chapter 1

I grab Pollux's arm. "Forget the mission. What's the quickest way above ground?" We've been running in the underground tunnels for what seems like a lifetime, trying to evade the ever-approaching snarls and hisses of the capitols beasts. Our team is down to nine, having just lost Messalla to a golden beam that melted his entire being.

We follow Pollux through tunnels, doorways and across ledges as he navigates through the place he once slaved. I notice nothing but the change of terrain as I follow the footsteps of Peeta ahead of me, trying to block out the noise of the grotesque creatures gaining on us. The line suddenly stops and I'm jolted backwards into Finnick causing a chain reaction behind me. I turn around to apologise when I notice how significantly small our group has gotten.

"Wait! Where are Jackson and Leeg One?" I scream.

"They stayed at the grinder to hold the mutts back" Homes replied nudging us forward. By his eagerness to keep going I know our friends are long gone. I peer ahead to see Pollux approach a ladder, smack it and point up. This is it. Our way out.

The team begins to ascend the ladder, one by one. I'm about to go next when I hear scuffling of claws on cement. I turn and for the first time I get a good look at them. Half human, half lizard, with white skin smeared with the blood of our protectors. They're fowl, repulsive creatures. No doubt the work of Snow. They're gaining fast and I'm yanked up the ladder by Peeta.

I take note of those surrounding me. Pollux is assessing his bearings and Peeta is assisting Cressida up the ladder. I scramble to Peeta ready to help him heave up the next person. An explosion goes off down the tunnel. But no one comes.

Panic runs through me but before I can swing myself down the ladder Peeta shoves me against the cold hard wall with one arm. His eyes are on me and I examine them for signs of anger. Instead, I only find worry.

"I'm not letting you risk your life. I'll go." He says as he jumps down the ladder.

I'm speechless and unable to move. For a moment I believed he had snapped and I was at the mercy of one of Snows assassins. But it was Peeta. My Peeta. He was back, doing as he has always done. Trying to save my life by risking his own. And then I realise Peeta, handcuffed and weaponless, has gone on his own to try and rescue the rest of our team.

Cressida is already crouched around the hole in the floor where the ladder protrudes, calling out for Peeta, Gale, Finnick and Homes. I scurry to her and begin climbing down the ladder with urgency generated from the fear that I might lose the only two boys I have ever loved. I'm not even half way when I hear Finnick scream "What are you doing? Get back up there!"

I look to my right and I see Finnick and Peeta dragging Gale's limp and bloody body between them. I'm about to let out a cry when Cressida pulls me up. Peeta climbs up behind me as fast as he can with his hands bound. Finnick props Gale up against the ladder and Peeta, Cressida and Pollux attempt to pull him up. I just sit there, frozen and useless once again. Then I hear it.

"_Katniss"_ The sound of the creatures approaching quickly. They appear only to be coming from below. Gale's body lies still on the floor of our level. Finnick has yet to breach surface. Cressida and Peeta are screaming his name and extending their arms to him. I see him latch on to Peeta with one hand but he's yanked down. His scream of pain echoes throughout the infrastructure. I'm reminded of the time in the first Hunger Games when Peeta and I lay awake, listening to the echo of Cato's cries under the cornucopia as the mutts tore him apart. This memory jerks me to my senses. I'm determined not to lose Finnick.

I grab an arrow from my sheath and push Cressida out the way. She shines the torch of her gun down the shaft and I'm able to make out Finnick fighting off two mutts. One latches onto his back and without hesitation, I shoot point blank at its head. A fire erupts from the arrow producing blinding heat.

"No!" Everyone screams in unison. I have grabbed the wrong arrow. And with it have killed Finnick Odair, a true and dear friend of mine.


	2. Chapter 2

A deep chesty cough erupts from the cloud of smoke. "Homes?" asks Cressida looking at Peeta.

"No, we saw him... he's gone." He replies.

"Finnick" I scream as Pollux lowers himself down the ladder. Silence falls amongst our small group. We wait what feels like hours for any sign that Finnick, even Pollux, is alive down there. Cressida gasps and I see exactly what has caused her reaction. A slightly singed hand has clung to a rung on the ladder. Another appears and Peeta and I grab a limb each. We heave as hard as we can and manage to pull Finnick's smouldering body up onto the level with Pollux climbing up behind. He's badly hurt with gashes on his legs and back where the mutts clawed him. The fire has only burned the back of his head, his hands and where his suit had torn. A sigh of relief comes from both Peeta and Cressida when Finnick begins coughing and smiling his most cheeky of smiles.

"It took you long enough" He says in a scratchy voice. We all slump into the cold pavement out of breath but relieved.

Not five seconds go by before I notice a significant absence among us. Gale! I had been in such a desperate and delirious state that I had forgotten his still and bloody body lying on the ground behind Peeta.

"Gale! Gale wake up! Gale please" I scream as I run over to his body pushing everyone out the way. Tears stream down my face. "No I can't lose you" I cry, shaking his body. Peeta comes up behind me and checks his neck for a pulse.

"He's still alive" He says in a low voice. "I found Finnick dragging him around the corner. He said that Homes had disappeared behind them and when Gale went to find him, he accidently triggered an explosive pod and was thrown back and knocked out."

I don't know whether or not he's okay. He's still unconscious and there's blood flowing from several wounds on his stomach. They seem to be caused from small fragments of the bomb.

"We can't stay here" Says Cressida. I look around and assess our circumstance. Gale out cold and bleeding. Finnick on his hands and knees still coughing. I doubt he could walk unaided. Cressida, Pollux and Peeta seem fine. As am I.

Pollux signals to us that up the next ladder is another utility room. I go first, knowing quite well the danger of detection. I push the heavy lid aside and climb up. Signalling for everyone to remain below while I check the rooms, I start towards the door. However, I notice the handle begin to turn and I instinctively reach for a bow.

As the door opens I'm faced with a small capitol child, no older than 10.

She stands there with her frilly pink gown and golden curls looking up at me. I immediately lower my bow and the expression on her face says she recognises me. I'm about to tell her to be quiet and not let anyone know I'm here when she puts one finger over her mouth in a signal for me to be quiet.

"Shh, or people will find out you're here" She says. I'm very confused and I really have no clue what's going on. Peeta climbs out of the hole in the floor to assess the situation. When she sees him her face lights up. "Oh you're here too!" Peeta and I exchange clueless glances at one another. She notices our confusion and assures us that it's okay and that she won't tell anyone. Then she runs out the room promising to be back.

I help Peeta out of the opening. The girl comes back with a gold locket and hands it to me. I take it and open it. There's a photo inside of the girl and a woman.

"It's my father's" She explains. "Rub your thumb over it."

I do so and a golden mockingjay appears, only to disappear seconds later. It's just like the one Plutarch had on his watch. The symbol of the rebellion.

"Is your father a rebel?" I ask the girl. She nods. "Where is he?" She looks down at her feet and I see tears forming in her eyes. Peeta kneels down beside her and tells her everything is alright.

"They took him" she explains, "And my mother." I can only assume that she is talking about the capitol. If they knew these people were rebels they would surely be dead by now. Or worse, being tortured for information. The girl clears her throat. "I'm Trisha. You'll be safe here."

I'm not sure whether it was the exhaustion from todays events, the urgency to find somewhere safe to start healing the boys or the fact that Trisha reminded me of Prim when she was that age, but I decided staying here was a good idea.


	3. Chapter 3

Trisha's parents had been taken away by peacekeepers three days ago. Since then she has been living on her own. Its dark outside by the time we all settle into the lounge room. Peeta and Cressida attend to Gale who is now slightly conscious. The cuts on his torso aren't too deep and are able to be patched up once the fragments are removed.

Finnick on the other hand is in a far worse condition. He's now draped across the couch wincing in pain. The scratches on his legs are the worst and I work quickly to clean them and bandage them, sewing up the deepest of cuts. I think back to the days when I ran into the woods every time my mother brought home the wounded. If only she could see me now.

Pollux cleans the burns on Finnicks head, back and hands. While they aren't too bad, you can be sure they will scar. I wonder if scars would ever take away from his good looks. I doubt it. I've never seen him look any less than gorgeous.

By the time we're all done tending to the wounded, Trisha brings in our dinner of warm stew, crusty bread and for dessert, caramelised pears. I can't remember the last time I had hot food this satisfying.

We all sit around eating in silence, watching the capitol broadcast instructing civilian evacuations. Gale is relatively awake and able to eat on his own. Cressida finishes her meal and attempts to feed Finnick who turns everything down besides water and a mouthful of pear. I worry about him. He's in no condition to keep going. And by tomorrow morning, we need to have developed a plan and be well on our way. But for now I let everyone rest.

Peeta sits across from me. Gale is occupied by his food so I take this opportunity to get some things straight with Peeta. I crawl over to sit next to him."You seem... better" I say with hesitation.

"Yeah well, I haven't tried to kill you at all today. That's a bonus." He replies with his old playful attitude. His words always seem to calm me. Maybe he really is over the hijacking.

"Do you still get urges?" I question in the most sincere tone I can manage. It takes him a while to consider.

"When I feel myself slipping, I dig my wrists into the handcuffs. The pain helps me focus." I look down at his hands. I had intended to get him out of the cuffs after he struggled to manoeuvre out of trouble today. But I see it provides him some essence of reassurance and so I let them be.

Everyone takes turns to shower. Trisha cleans our suits and we put them back on, ready to get moving in a heartbeat if needed. I worry about her. If the capitol catches her helping us, she surely will be punished. I make a mental note of finding her some place safe in the morning. We decide to have someone on guard, knowing that peacekeepers could find us at any minute. I volunteer quite well aware that I won't be able to sleep after today's events.

Everyone appears to be sleeping quite peacefully. Finnick on the couch, Cressida in Trisha's parents bed, Pollux and Peeta on the living room floor. Trisha lies on the other couch in the room. I insisted she sleep in her own bed but she was determined to stay put. She offered Gale her bed and I check on him occasionally to see if he's still breathing.

I make a list of people we've lost today. Messalla, Jackson, Castor, Leeg One and Homes. Our team is down to six. Gale seems to have recovered. Finnick however is badly hurt and unable to walk on his own. His bleeding had stopped but his burns have begun to blister. Throughout the night I continue to apply burn cream and change his bandages.

It's 4am and I'm sitting against one of the couches wide awake. _Messalla, Jackson, Castor, Leeg One, Homes, Messalla, Jackson, Castor, Leeg One, Homes. _I repeat their names in my head. They died for me. On a mission I fabricated. On my personal vendetta against Snow. Everywhere I go, people die around me. I wonder how many more will die tomorrow. Pollux, Cressida and Trisha don't deserve this. They're not soldiers. I can't lose Finnick. He's my friend. I could even consider him to be a best friend. Gale is or was my best friend but with his military antics and Peeta, we've grown somewhat apart. Finnick understands me. He's been in my position with his first hunger games, the 65th and with Annie being taken away from him and tortured. Such things Gale could never understand. And I wouldn't wish that upon him either. But both these boys I couldn't bear to lose. And then there's Peeta. I regret what I said before about him being a mutt that should be killed. I couldn't lose him. I would never get over it. I _love _him.


	4. Chapter 4

Looking across the room I see that Peeta has sat up and is staring at me. This gives me a fright and I clutch my chest. Peeta smiles. I don't know why but I move over to him, desperately needing his warmth to comfort me.

"Hey" he whispers. "I've been thinking. I'm too dangerous to the team. I slow you guys down and I can snap at any moment. If Finnick isn't better by the morning, he and I can find a place to hide out and you and the rest should keep moving. We're not far from Snow's mansion."

"No" I object. "I'm not leaving you." The forcefulness in my voice causes something to change in Peeta. A frustrated look forms on his face. This is followed by anger and his muscles begin to tense. I watch his eyes as his pupils fully dilate, obscuring his blue irises.

"Leave me," he whispers harshly. "I can't hang on."

"Yes you can!" I yell. The muscles in his face are all clenched. I'm scared that he'll go for the choke hold. Without even thinking I fumble in my pocket for the pearl. I find it and manage to pry open one of his fists. I place the pearl in his hand and he clenches it into a fist once again. I stare into his eyes with my hands around his. "Stay with me" I whisper.

He stares back at me unchanged for a while. But after a minute I feel his hands beneath mine relax. I look down to see him rolling the small sphere in his palm. Looking up I notice that he has relaxed all his muscles and is now grinning down at his gift to me. "Always" he finally whispers back.

I don't know what came over me but after hearing that word I lean in and kiss him. The kiss is long and tender. It's a different sort of feeling to the ones I usually do for appearance. It has meaning and feeling and I know he feels it too. When we finally break apart I know my Peeta has come back to me. I reach in my pocket for the keys to his handcuffs. He doesn't object when I take them off.

"Get some rest" Peeta whispers. "I'll keep watch." And with that I lay my head on his lap and drift off as he strokes my hair.

"You have got to be kidding me!" I wake to the sound of Gale yelling. It's morning. Cressida is trying to calm him down. His screaming will notify the peacekeepers of our position. "The one night I'm off guard and you've already jumped back into his bed, removed his cuffs and endangered us all!" He points at me. "He could have slit our throats in the middle of the night!"

I stand up defensively. But our attention is drawn to the noise on the street.

"People are being evacuated" Says Trisha. "This block is meant to leave in an hour."

"We don't have much time" Finnick says sitting up. I turn around surprised. He seems in a much better condition this morning. Where his skin wasn't burned there is colour in his face. He tests his legs but limps on his left.

We decide that the only way we can get closer to the mansion is to disguise ourselves as capitol citizens. That means dressing in ridiculous outfits and plastering our faces with makeup. It takes a good 45 minutes to cover up our suits in colourful pants and jackets. We fix coloured wigs to our heads and paint our faces. I feel sorry for Finnick who winces at the touch of his skin. We give him gloves to cover the burns to his hands and this offers some relief. He finds Trisha's fathers cane to walk with.

Trisha prepares us some breakfast and as we eat I sit down with her. "I want you to go as far ahead of us as possible." I tell her. "We don't want you to be associated with us in case we get caught." Her face drops. "It's okay, you'll be safe. I promise."

The president is taking in refugees. We decide this is the closest chance we have to get to the president. The evacuation begins and we decide that splitting up is a good idea. Trisha heads off first, followed by Cressida and Pollux. Peeta and I go next, followed by Gale and Finnick. We blend in quite well with the crowd of circus freaks. When the crowd forms behind me, obscuring Gale's view, I grab hold of Peeta's hand. I see a smile on his face in my peripheral vision. I never want to let go.


	5. Chapter 5

We walk slowly, blending in with the crowd. The refugees look scared and confused as they tiptoe towards the City Circle. Children have been pulled from their beds, some still wearing their pyjamas. People carry armfuls of treasures they hastily collected from their homes. Bits of gold and silver decorate the street as people drop items in their disoriented state.

In the far distance you can hear explosions and shouting. "The rebels are here" whispers Peeta. The only thing that runs through my mind at this moment is no, I will not let the rebels ruin my chance at killing Snow. I _will_ kill him. With my free hand clenched tightly on my gun under my coat, I quicken our pace, falling behind a group of old men. No one would expect to find us amongst these refugees. When we reach the end of the next intersection I look up. There it is, in all its glory. It's Snows mansion. In front of it is the City Circle, full of people sitting around in the cold snow. Peeta and I weave through the displaced people towards the mansion. As we draw near we see a concrete barrier surrounding the mansion. Within it huddle thousands of refugee children. They're a human barricade. A last line of defence for President Snow. The thought disgusts me.

We stand in horror at the sight, almost missing the commotion behind us. We turn to see refugees fleeing away from the City Circle. I hear shouts of "The rebels! The rebels!" and know they're very close. The rebel army begins to pour into the circle. Thousands of men march in with guns at their hip. Those who resist get a gunshot to the head. I quickly take off my costume, as does Peeta. If they think we're capitol citizens, we will be shot. They walk ahead in perfect unison only to stop meters before us. We exchange glances with the rebel troops. They recognise us but say nothing. Instead they stand there in complete silence. Peeta and I are the only two obstacles between the soldiers and the innocent children behind us.

I know that troops' orders are to secure the capitol and the President. I know that the President is of the utmost importance to Coin. I know that they were told not to let anything stand in the way of carrying out their mission. I know that this means that once the troops enter the barricade, not a consideration will be given to the children inside. I know that they will be fired on, hundreds of these children killed. I know that Coin wants me dead. I know for sure that Peeta and I will be gunned down amongst the crowd.

But they stand there, unmoving. I glance at Peeta to see if he has any clue about what we do next. He gives me a worried look and all we can do is stand there, frozen.

Suddenly a hovercraft appears above our heads and makes its way above the children. It has the capitols seal and I assume that some children are being rescued or more peacekeepers are being dropped in. But instead hundreds of silver parachutes rain down on them. Still clutching Peeta's hand, I turn us around to face the troops, hoping that our presence will somehow prevent them from storming on the children. All of a sudden loud explosions go off amongst the children. I quickly turn to see red snow, dismembered bodies and crying children. Some of the parachutes have exploded.

Peacekeepers rush in trying to assist the wounded children. A dozen other white uniforms swarm in. They wear the same uniforms of rebel medics. Amongst the chaos, the peacekeepers and medics tend to hurt children. I desperately search around for my mother or even Prim.

First I get a glimpse of her blonde curls. Then, as she sits up from the snow I see her pink frilly dress. "Trisha!" I shout above the noise as I run to her aid. But I'm stopped midway. I turn to see Peeta latched on to my hand, pulling me back.

And that's when the rest of the parachutes go off.


	6. Chapter 6

_Messalla, Jackson, Castor, Leeg One, Homes, Trisha, Messalla, Jackson, Castor, Leeg One, Homes, Trisha_. I drift in and out of consciousness. Repeating the names of the ones I've lost since the tunnels. I chant them in my wake, in my dreams. _Trisha_. That's who died next.

With my eyes shut tight, teeth clenched through the pain of the burns on my back, I listen to the voices of those who visit me in the Capitol hospital. But are they actually there? Or are they figments of my dreams? My perception of what is real and what is dreamt is muddled. When I open my eyes the world spins, everything is fuzzy and I can never separate my dreams from my wake. I prefer to keep them closed.

These past few days I've felt people holding my hand, whispering to me that everything is okay and that I'm safe. These voices belong to my mother, to Prim, to Gale and to Cressida. If these weren't dreams then I know that they're alive. I wonder where Peeta is. Did he die in the flames? And Finnick, did his body give way to his wounds? I slip in and out of consciousness for what seems like an eternity.

The doctors work their magic, spraying on new skin, manipulating my limbs to assure a good fit. They tell me how lucky I am, I was facing away from the blast and only suffered damage to my back. The pain disappears but my eyes remain closed.

I feel a warm touch against my arm. I know by the way it feels that it's Peeta. My eyes are still shut and I'm not sure if this is a dream. He could be dead for all I know. He doesn't speak. His hand finds mine and holds it tight. When he pulls away I feel a small spherical object in my hand, the pearl.

"You're alive. Real or not real?" I whisper, eyes still clenched.

"Real" he whispers back. He leans in and kisses me softly. When we part my eyes open. The harsh white light of the Capitol hospital hurts, yet my eyes remain on his. The beauty of his blue eyes blows me away. I've always noticed them, but for the first time I'm able to look at them and say what I know he's been dying to hear.

"I love you."

From that moment on Peeta never stopped smiling. He fills me in on the events of the past couple of days as I eat. He had been in hospital for a while as they repaired the burns on his arms. My mother, Prim, Gale, Cressida, Pollux and Finnick are all alive. Prim and my mother weren't a part of the rebel medics that assisted the children in the barricade. Cressida and Pollux made it to the City Circle but were swept to the side as the rebel troops came in. Finnick had collapsed on the street and Gale pulled him into an evacuated home. The troops had arrived in the circle before Gale could get there. They're all okay. Finnick has been recovering in the hospital and is now on his feet. The relief washes over me and I begin to sob uncontrollably. My family, my friends, they're all safe. The war is over. The Capitol has fallen.

"What about Snow?" I clutch Peeta's arm, praying desperately that he's still alive.

"He's alive. They held a trial today and he was found guilty and sentenced to execution." Peeta says sorrowfully. I raise an eyebrow questioningly. "Coin leads Panem..." He starts before the doctors interrupt him. I am given a dose of morphling and discharged from the hospital.

For the rest of the day I visit those I've longed to see since I blacked out. I spend some time with Prim and my mother in the medical unit before they become busied by a wave of incoming patients. I am given a room in Snow's mansion, as have all the victors of The Hunger Games. Apparently Coin has requested us all to gather tomorrow morning for an important meeting. I visit Finnick and Annie in their room. He has visible scars on his body, but he retains the radiance and beauty he had before. Annie seems a lot less... insane than she did the last time we met.

Haymitch catches me in the hallway as I leave. We walk around the mansion, sneaking into the hundreds of rooms and laughing at the uselessness of the space. In district 12 waste was frowned upon. In district 13 however, waste was a sin. Every inch of the underground base had a use. I imagine Coins disgust at this place. Peeta catches up with us and we all retire to my room for Dinner. By the smell of his breath it's evident that Haymitch has resumed his drinking habits. As he drinks away he fills us in on what is happening tomorrow. Coin wants me to be the executioner. An arrow to the heart. The mockingjay, the symbol of the rebellion, putting and end to Snow's rule. 

A coin was never flipped. She needs me. She needs me to win her support from the people.

I'm not her mockingjay. But I_ will_ kill Snow


	7. Chapter 7

Today is the day I kill Snow.

I didn't sleep very well last night, even though I was in Peeta's arms. I kept wondering about Gale. He visited me in the hospital once but I haven't heard from him since. I know he's alive but I feel that I need to see it to believe it. It's early morning and Peeta is still asleep. I sneak out of the room in effort not to wake him.

I'm told that Gale has been assigned a temporary residence in a home near the City Circle. I'm escorted down there, through the ruins caused by the parachute bombs. The bodies have been removed and the blood washed away. I choke at the thought of Trisha and all those children being singed alive. Only some of the bombs went off immediately. If they had all gone off at the same time then all those peacekeepers and rebel medics wouldn't have been amongst the casualties. And then I remember the conversation I had with Gale and Beetee back at 13. Gale's traps, they played on human sympathies. The first bomb killed the victims. The second, the rescuers. I shake this idea from my mind. The Capitol seal was on that hovercraft. It had nothing to do with Gale.

When I reach his house I knock on the door. No answer. After five minutes of trying I give up. Either he's not home or he's ignoring me.

I have nothing to do until the meeting later this morning so I wander through the mansion alone. I know what I'm looking for but I don't know where to find it. As I descend a flight of stairs a group of guards catch my attention. There are eight of them guarding a room. I know that what I'm looking for is behind those doors.

"Would you like to go in?" A woman's voice comes from behind me. It's Paylor from district 8. I nod my head and she signals the guards to stand down.

I enter the room. It's dark and humid. There's a putrid smell, like that of my prep teams cell back in 13. A guard switches on a light and I jump at the sight of a man sitting across from me. It's Snow, only very ill looking. I turn to the guard and tell him I want to be alone with the hostage for a while. He reluctantly leaves the room, closing the door behind him.

Snow sits there staring at me with a half-hearted smile. He appears weak.

"Hello there, Miss Everdeen" He says. I'm taken aback by his presence. I have never seen Snow, a powerful and dangerous figure, so weak and vulnerable. It fills me with a sense of triumph but my expression remains blank. "I know your visit will be brief so I'll jump straight into it then." He breathlessly continues. "I find it quite amusing how little your efforts achieved."

"Little?" I question. "My goal was to kill you. This afternoon you will be dead at my hand. The Hunger Games will be no more. Our suffering will be no more. Challenge complete."

"You have always been a naive one Miss Everdeen." He interrupts. "Your goal was to kill me for your people's harsh treatment, for oppression, for my sending children to fight to the death." He takes a break to wheeze and cough into his handkerchief. Specks of blood stain the white material. "But you see, I'll be gone and another will rise. They will be no different I assure you. Power, it's a funny thing. Those who want it, who gain it, they don't care for your livelihood or your children."

"Where are you going with this?" I say in frustration.

"Coin." He says blatantly. "I find it quite interesting that you fought alongside someone, much alike he you strived so hard to dethrone."

"Coin is..." I start before he interrupts.

"Is different?" His eyes are glued on mine now, intent on using his words to unnerve me. A smile escapes his lips as he continues. "It's clear that she is indeed no different from me. She was willing to sacrifice the lives of thousands of Capitol children in effort to snap whatever frail allegiance my people still felt to me. It aired live you know, the Capitol seal visible on the hovercraft, the parachutes exploding. She fooled you all. It was a masterful move on her part. There was no real Capitol resistance afterwards."

He's lying of course. That's what he does, he manipulates people. But then there's that thing in the back of my mind. The idea that those parachutes were exactly what Beetee and Gale had in mind when they were talking about playing on human sympathies.

"Make no mistake, Coin was intending to take my place right from the beginning." He continues. "But I wasn't watching her, I was watching you. And you were watching me. I'm afraid we've both been played for fools."

In that moment I make up my mind about what I believe to be true. I start for the door but before I leave, I utter the words "I don't believe you."

Snow lets out a wheezy laugh. "Oh my dear Miss Everdeen. I thought we agreed not to lie to each other."


	8. Chapter 8

Back in my room I stand in the mirror examining the damage to my body. There are burn scars all over my back. The doctors gave me medicine to accelerate my healing, but the skin remains a patchwork of reds, pinks and whites. Katniss Everdeen, the girl on fire, literally.

There's a knock on the door. I open it to find Effie Trinket, the one and only staring at me vacantly. She manages a smile and puts on an enthusiastic tone. "Hello, Katniss." She kisses me on the cheek. She barges past me and assesses the room. "We've got another big, big day ahead of us." In come Venia, Octavia and Flavius. They don't bother to put on an act for me. Their eyes focus on my damaged skin. Octavia begins to tear up, probably because she knows how hard a task she has been assigned. It seems almost impossible that they'll be able to beautify me for the cameras.

They begin to remake me. Flavius works on my hair while Venia does my nails. Octavia pretends to busy herself straightening my Mockingjay suit. While they fluster around me I focus on Effie, sitting in the chair. Her face goes from vacant to distraught and back to vacant again. "She was imprisoned by the Capitol after your escape." Venia whispers. I wonder whether they tortured her.

After I put my suit on, Octavia fastens my Mockingjay pin over my heart. I look in the mirror. It never ceases to amaze me how my prep team can turn a broken and damaged girl into flawless and glowing. I'm given my bow and a sheath with one ordinary arrow. I guess this is supposed to be symbolic, me firing my last shot of the war.

After my prep team leaves, I'm ushered into a meeting room on Coin's orders. I don't know what to expect. Nothing comes to mind when I consider why she would want to call a meeting for all surviving tributes. When I enter the room I see Peeta, Johanna, Beetee, Haymitch, Annie, Finnick and Enobaria sitting around a table. They're all wearing grey rebel uniforms from 13. The sight makes me feel uneasy. "What's this about?" I ask.

"We're not sure" says Haymitch.

"We're all that's left?" I say, looking around at the big room that's barely filled by the Hunger Games victors.

"The price of being a celebrity," says Beete. "Tributes were targeted from both sides. It's genocide if you ask me." 75 years worth of victors. I'm not sure how many there were before the war began but I know for sure that it was no small number. I suddenly fear for our safety in this room. Perhaps Coin has gathered us in one area for an easy kill. _Like fish in a barrel_. I turn on my heel to escape as fast as possible but I'm stopped by Coin entering the room. It's all over now.

To my surprise she walks over to the empty seat at the end of the table and sits down. She looks to me and gestures for me to take a seat. "Alright, let's get down to business. I've asked you here to settle a debate. Today we will execute Snow. However, the suffering in the districts has been so extreme that this measure appears insufficient to the victims. Those in the districts want the Capitol citizens to feel the pain they felt when their children were taken away and forced to fight to the death on national television." She pauses, allowing everyone to take in the circumstances.

"So you're saying that you want the children of the Capitol to participate in more Hunger Games?" Peeta asks.

"Yes. Well perhaps if it satisfies the people, only one final Hunger Games shall be held. With your approval of course." Says Coin.

"Well we don't approve." Peeta says with anger and frustration in his voice.

"Hang on. Speak for yourself" Johanna butts in. "It seems fair to me. An eye for an eye."

Coin makes us put it to a vote. Peeta, Finnick, and Annie vote no. Johanna, Enobria and Beetee vote yes. Beetee's lack of concern for adolescent life shocks me at first. But then I remember the parachutes. "Hang on, what if Katniss and Haymitch vote different, it would be a tie?" He asks.

"I'm with the Mockingjay" Haymitch says. "Her vote is mine." This means that I'm the deciding vote. Everyone looks to me but my eyes remain focused on Coin's.

"I vote yes." Coin nods at me with a smile. And with that she calls the meeting to an end. I catch a glimpse of Peeta staring at me in disgust. Haymitch's expression tells me that he knows exactly what I'm thinking. In this moment I realise just how alike we are.

I'm the first to rise. As I leave the room a smirk forms across my face, I know that there will never be another Hunger Games so long as I'm alive.


	9. Chapter 9

The City Circle is filled with onlookers who are desperately trying to make their way to the front of the crowd for the best view. I'm standing in front of the mansion doors, nervously awaiting my cue to take my place in front of Snow. His hands are secured behind a post. An image of Gale being whipped on a post for poaching wild turkey enters my mind. This fills me with a desire for vengeance. Guards, officials, rebel leaders and victors line up along the path, they're given the best view for the execution. President Coin watches from the mansions balcony. I'm signalled to take my place.

I stand not but ten meters away from Snow. He stares at me with a smirk. I can't wait for the moment I wipe the expression from his face. He coughs, letting a bloody dribble run down his chin, staining his immaculate white suit. His jaw falls slack and he sits there with his mouth open. It seems that Coin has been treating the war criminal poorly. His health has really decayed these past few days. I reach for my arrow, position it and aim for his heart, not yet releasing the string. I take deep breaths, my eyes remain on his.

_There will never be another Hunger Games so long as I'm alive._

In less than a second, without shifting my gaze, I move the point of my arrow upwards and release the string. President Coin collapses over the side of the balcony and plunges to the ground. Dead.

Snow begins to laugh but before anyone can even comprehend what just happened, I reach for the pocket on my shoulder and pull out the purple nightlock pill. I aim my bow, pull the string and fire the pill straight into his mouth. He starts choking and the stress in his eyes fills me with a sense of triumph. I've killed two evils in less than a minute.

It takes the guards a while, but I'm handcuffed and escorted hastily back into the mansion. I manage to catch a glimpse of the life drain out of Snow before I'm shoved through the doors.

* * *

It's been four days since I assassinated President Coin. I've been locked in my room with no visitors. The only human contact I get is the nurse bringing in my meds and my meals. She doesn't say a word and I like it that way. I don't eat but I take my medication. The cravings for morphling always take over. My body is weak and I find myself once again drifting in and out of consciousness, just waiting to die.

When I wake up its afternoon I feel a pressure next to me on the bed. I roll over and see Gale staring at me. "Hey" he says as if nothing has happened. I give him a puzzled look and he fills me in on what has been going on. After the assassination they held an emergency election. Paylor was voted as president and will remain so until further notice. My trial was held this morning. Haymitch, Plutarch, my doctor and my mother were star witnesses. They all defended me of course. With my doctor presenting me as a hopeless, shell-shocked lunatic who is unable to be held accountable for her actions. I have been pardoned from any punishment so long as I seek professional therapy.

When Gale has finished explaining everything he sits in silence. "Had you been avoiding me after I was released from hospital?" I ask. He doesn't reply. "Were they your bombs?" I press.

"I don't know." He says, his voice shaky. "No one will give me a direct answer. They just blow me off." I can see that he's very shaken by the idea that his creation could have been the bombs that blew up a thousand children.

"It doesn't matter" I grab one of his hands. "Even if they were, you didn't know what they were going to be used for. It's not your fault." He sighs. There's a knock on the door and Gale gets up to leave. More nurses come in and they give me an injection. It must be a sedative because before I know it, I'm asleep.

When I awake I'm in my old bed in my victors village home. I sit up expecting to feel weak. Instead I feel fine, I have strength and energy. I'm in no pain at all. I examine the back of my arms and notice the skin has returned to normal. I jump out of bed and run over to the mirror. The skin on my back is an even tone. All the scars I developed during the clock arena and the war have disappeared. The nurses must have given me that serum that repaired my damaged skin after the first games.

I must have made a lot of noise running around because my mother and Prim run into my room and give me the most welcoming of hugs. After ten minutes of reuniting with long hugs and kisses, they dress me in comfortable clothing and walk me downstairs. In my living room sits everyone I love from district 12; Peeta, Haymitch, Gale, Hazelle, Rory, Vick, Posy and even Greasy Sae and her granddaughter. Their faces light up when they see me and I'm overcome with an overwhelming sense of happiness. I begin sobbing and everyone stands up and embraces me.

The war is over and I think life might just start getting a little better.

* * *

**Thank you guys so much for your reviews!**

**I've already finished writing the end to this fanfic but sadly it's not sounding too great. I tend to keep these chapters within the 600 - 900 word count but with the next chapter I kind of exceeded this, completely. So I have decided to divide it up into three more chapters. The last one is probably going to be really short and ****the chapter after this will probably be the most boring as it just explains a lot of things. So bare with me for now :) **

**Again thank you for your reviews, and thank you for reading! It means a lot :)**


	10. Chapter 10

It has been a year today since the Capitol fell. Panem has changed drastically. In the first few months there was disorganisation and chaos. President Paylor remained in her position for four months. She was a fair ruler but she stepped down. She helped draft a constitution in which declared that the thirteen districts of Panem were to unite, there would be no supreme leader and each district would elect a mayor to govern. The thirteen mayors would share equal power and meet regularly to discuss the issues of the districts. Panem became a democratic nation. In this way no district was favoured. Society was fair.

The war torn districts were repaired. It took many months to achieve liveable conditions for most. Each district was modernised with technologies that once were only available to the Capitol. The repairs and improvements are still ongoing but life has settled.

Segregation of the different districts is no longer in place. People are able to move freely between them, choosing to live wherever they please. Those with specific talents tend to congregate to those districts that accommodate them. Each still specialise in certain areas and the goods and produce are distributed all over Panem.

District 1 still creates luxury goods, only now these are available to everyone. District 2 is the building industry and specialises in railways, roads and infrastructure. Electronics and technology are made in District 3 and District 4 remains Panem's largest fishing industry. District 5 has found a renewable energy source and is able to power the entire nation without any adverse effects on the environment. Transportation is covered by District 6. They manufacture trains, cars and hovercrafts. District 7 is a lumber industry and District 8 specialises in textiles. Our main food supply comes from Districts 9, 10 and 11. They specialise in grain, livestock and a variety of different agriculture respectively.

District 12 has become a leading medicinal plant and herb producer. However it's most recognised for its large marketplace, named The Hob, that houses a variety of different trades from carpentry to baking.

District 13 remains a military base that trains police and soldiers. Much to everyone's relief, this police force is kind and fair. They use violence only if necessary. The death penalty has been abolished and torture has been made illegal. There is lack of rebellion and violence amongst the people so the main job of the police is to keep everyone in check, stopping small crimes such as stealing or speeding.

The area once known as the Capitol is now home to Panem College, the official court house of Panem and corporate businesses. It isn't considered a district and there is no official mayor, however the head of the police resides there and no one gets up to too much trouble. The Capitol citizens have slowly assimilated into the districts of their choosing and everyone seems content with the way everything has panned out.

The revolution was a success. For the first time in Panem's history, people around the nation are genuinely happy. Eventually people realised what I had done for them with the assassination of Coin. Interviews with Plutarch and her colleagues revealed her true nature. I was even awarded the Cross of Panem, the highest honour awarded for bravery and sacrifice. Each surviving victor received a medal in recognition of their hardship. The families of the tributes who died in the games received plaques to honour their sacrifices. Additionally a formal apology spoken by a retired gamemaker was aired across Panem. This didn't offer any relief from the pain that the games brought, but it allowed for the nation to move forward as a whole.

Those of us who awake in the middle of the night screaming the terrors away will never forget the horror and the pain they experienced in the arena. But thanks to my assassin role, no one ever has to experience it again.


	11. Chapter 11

Life in District 12 seems almost perfect. I live with my mother and Prim in our old home in the victor's village. They have established a small medical practice in town. Prim is training to be a doctor. She's fourteen now, a young woman. I'm so grateful to have her in my life. There have been too many moments in the past where I've feared I'd never see her precious face again. Only now I can safely say that she is safe, I am safe.

Peeta lives in his old house across from us. From the moment in the hospital, where I said those three words, he nagged me constantly trying to get me to say them again. I know how I feel and he does too but I had planned on taking things slow and starting over. This was my head speaking however. My heart had its way and he and I have been inseparable ever since I came home. He loves me and I him. One day we will get married but for now we enjoy the luxury of time that the revolution has granted us. Peeta owns a bakery in the markets. He makes extravagant cakes and bakes delicious breads. Every morning I go to visit him there. He always has a warm loaf of cheese topped bread prepared for me. With a kiss on the cheek I am out, but not before admiring his paintings on the walls of the bakery. He still paints in his spare time and everyone comes from all over Panem to purchase his works of art.

As for Gale, it took a while but now he and I are back where we started, the best of friends. I even have his approval to be with Peeta. After the parachute bombings he vowed that he would do whatever he could to make sure there were no more unjust killings. He was given a position in Panem's military unit. Any plans made by officials must be run past him for approval. He does a lot of travelling for this, however his home is right here in District 12. He lives in a house in the victor's village on his own but I know he has his eye on one lucky girl in District 9. Gale and I still go hunting every Sunday that he's home. Although there's no need, food is bountiful in every district. It's more of a sentimental thing. His mother and three siblings live next door to him and after our hunt, we make sure to drop some game off.

Haymitch stills lives in his old home. He, Peeta and I spend one afternoon every week drinking fine liquor and reminiscing over our badass moments and victories. His drinking has reduced surprisingly. He likes to spend late mornings wandering around the new district town, buying bits and pieces from each store. The end to mentoring has significantly improved his mental state, but you can still find him passed out in his home surrounded by empty bottles from time to time.

Annie and Finnick have moved to District 12 and live in the house next door. They considered living in District 4 but the sight of their old home seemed to trigger severe distress in Annie. Living here, she seems almost normal. And I have to admit, I'm glad that they moved. The friendship between Finnick and I is very unique. Without spoken words we can understand what each other is thinking. I have never known anyone quite like Finnick Odair. They have turned the small house near the lake into a fishing hut. They offer lessons on how to fish, tie nots, make nets and craft things out of reeds. When I'm out in the woods I stop by and have lunch with them, the catch of the day. Annie had fallen pregnant shortly after their wedding and has now given birth to a gorgeous son. I have grown quite attached to him and everyone can see it. They always press me to admit that I want to have children, but I know I don't.

Johanna Mason has also moved into the victor's village. It turns out she really did like us, deep down. She lives with Delly Cartwright now, an unusual pair. They drive each other mad but their friendship is strong.

Greasy Say and her granddaughter have also moved into the village. She has established a kitchen in town and makes delicious meals for the district. Although fresh food is plentiful, she still buys my wild dog. Survivors of old District 12 admit to requesting her signature dish. Old habits die hard I guess.

After months of trying to find her place in this new world, Effie Trinket has settled in District 12. She was offered the position of secretary for the mayor. After all, her special talent is getting people where they need to be on time. She lives next to Haymitch and keeps him on the straight and narrow. My old prep team have also taken a house each in the village.

I couldn't ask for better neighbours. I'm surrounded by people I love, and those who love me.

When District 12 was rebuilt, all the homes were made similar to ours. The only distinction was the iron gate that read "Victors Village". It does seem a little snobby and we did consider removing it. However, we decided that the title "Victor" is kind of fitting. We are a group of survivors.

I guess you're wondering where I fit among this new society. It took me a while to figure out what I wanted to do with my life. In the end it was Gale who pointed out the obvious. Hunt. I began teaching hunting and foraging to the children of District 12. We would have camp outs in the forest and I would teach them what plants were edible and how to catch game. Eventually, adults began requesting I teach them and before I knew it, people were coming from all over Panem for my lessons.

So that's where we stand, a year from the revolution.


	12. Chapter 12 - The End

It was about two years after the rebellion that Peeta proposed to me. He presented me with a gold ring, its bands interwoven around the pearl he had gifted me in the arena. When he said those four words in the meadow, "Will you marry me?" and showed me the ring, I blocked out everything and everyone, examining the beauty and perfection of the jewellery he had made. Peeta had to shake me to bring me back to reality. When I came to, I accepted of course, with tears in my eyes. This time it was real. It wasn't a show for the Capitol, I didn't fabricate my response. My feelings were real, our love was real.

We didn't wait very long before we married, eager to become one. It was a small celebration held in the street that ran through the victor's village. All our friends and family came. Octavia had presented me with a wedding dress, one that Cinna had designed just in case I had a real wedding in the future. It wasn't like the extravagant gowns he had designed for my Capitol wedding. It was plain and simple, with a lace band wrapped around my waist. It was me. We said our vows, signed a piece of paper, and our friends and family sung the traditional song as we entered our new home. But we didn't feel married... not until we lit our first fire, toasted some bread and shared it. I was now Katniss Everdeen Mellark, and proud.

About six months later, much to my horror, I fell pregnant. I truly never wanted children, fearing the worst for their lives. Peeta had blatantly begged me for them but I couldn't give in. Although we lived a pretty much perfect life, in the back of my mind I feared that would eventually come to an end. The pregnancy was an accident, but a perfect one. The first time I felt a flutter in my stomach, the idea of a baby growing inside me became soothing. I gave birth to a perfect baby boy named after my father, Scott. He has Peeta's blue eyes and my dark hair. He made us the happiest parents in the world when he came into our lives. I even jumped straight into the idea of having another. A year later I gave birth to a beautiful baby girl. She has grey eyes and Peeta's blonde hair, a spitting image of Prim when she was young. We named her Acacia after the flowers that now bloom in the meadow.

Scott is a born hunter. He and I venture out into the forest everyday after he comes home from school. We spend the afternoon chasing game, Scott being able to shoot squirrels through the eye by age 12. Acacia however, is quite the creative type. She assists her father in the bakery, decorating cupcakes and after hours, learning how to paint. As a toddler her gift was obvious when she was able to paint surprisingly accurate pictures. Her skill improved every year and when she was old enough to enter school, she began to win competitions with her drawings.

Prim married a boy she met in Panem College. He was also studying medicine, training to be a doctor. They took over my mother's medical practice when she passed away. Prim eventually had two twin boys, both very cheeky and both very intelligent.

Gale settled down with the girl from District 9. Their daughter is an expert at making snares and traps, just like her father.

Finick's son, Gale's daughter, Prim's two sons and my son and daughter have all grown up together in District 12. They're children of privilege, no more than other children but more than what we had. We tell them stories of our dark days, warnings for what power and corruption brings. But these are just stories to them. They don't know of struggle or pain. And I'm grateful for this. We've been able to provide for them the childhood that was taken from us. They will never starve or have to fend for themselves. They will never be ripped away from their parents. They will never have to face reapings or deadly battles. The dark days are over.

And for as long as I lived, there were no more Hunger Games.

* * *

**I'm all done! Thank you to everyone who read this story and an extra special thank you to all those who left me those positive and encouraging reviews!**

**Please tell me what you thought of the whole story, both positive and negative :)  
I'm planning on writing more stories but I'm lacking ideas for this moment. Maybe after seeing Catching Fire something will come to mind. If you have any requests for what I can write next I'd love to give them a shot!**


End file.
